Jarida-Housemates AU
by Seagirl3
Summary: my version of the housmates au floating around tumblr. I hope you like it. Jack has a little bit of a raunchy dream so if you don't like that i'm sorry, but you don't have to read it


It was their third year in collee and they were currently roommates, Henry (Hiccup) Haddock, Rapunzel Corona, Merida Donbroch, and Jackson Overland. Today was a pretty regular Wednesday. Hiccup and Rapunzel were in the kitchen and Jack, Merida was in her room, and Jack was pounding on the door.

"Merida! Open up!" he called from outside her door.

"What?!" she said poking her head out her door.

"You have my hoodie." Jack said simply.

"No, I have _my_ laundry."

"Yeah, and my hoodie was in your basket."Jack said pushing her door open and walking past her. He turned back around to see her clad in only a black bra and skin tight yoga pants. "You're in a bra." Jack said shocked still.

"No shit." Merida said her cheeks coloring. She grabbed the first shirt she could from the laundry basket next to her and pulled it over her head.

"Hey, that's my hoodie." Jack said taking a good look at the shirt she had just put on.

"Just let me change and I can give you your hoodie." she said crossing her arms over her chest as though he could still see her.

"Okay." Jack said a cocky smirk forming as he looked like he was waiting for her to strip for him.

"Out!" she yelled pointing her finger at the door.

"Fine." Jack said walking out. He walked into the kitchen grabbing the last apple and began to eat it.

Rapunzel and Hiccup gave each other a look knowing how pissed Merida would be when she saw he was eating the last one.

Merida came stalking into the room her backpack slung over her shoulder. "Here's your hoodie, _jack_ass." she said throwing the hoodie at his face putting an emphasis on the jack.

"Haha, very funny." Jack said taking an overemphasized bite of his apple. Merida glared at him once she saw it was the last one.

"Hey, Mer, would you like some cereal?" Rapunzel asked trying to break the awkward situation.

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry." Merida said still looking at Jack, "I need to to get to class anyways."

"I'll go with you, I have class with professor Gobber right now." Hiccup said standing to meet her as they walked out of the room, Jack couldn't help it as his eyes were dragged down to her ass still in the skin tight yoga pants.

"You are disgusting." Rapunzel said once Merida and Hiccup were gone, noticing Jack looking at Merida.

"What, she started it." Jack said taking a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Not what I'm talking about." She said sitting down across from him with her bowl of cereal. "You were looking at her butt." Rapunzel said looking down at her breakfast.

"Maybe, but did you see what she was wearing? I mean it left nothing to the imagination." Jack said trying weakly to defend himself.

"Ew. Seriously, Jack she's your friend you can't honestly start thinking that about her."

"Why not? I thought that about you when we first met." Jack said with a sly smirk.

"Gross, I don't need to think about anything like that. Besides don't try changing the subject. You provoke Merida because you get off on the fighting." Rapunzel said pointing her spoon at him.

"No, I don't. Getting off on fighting, that's just twisted." Jack said standing up and throwing away his apple core. "Now, I'm going to take a nap before I go to my first class." Jack said walking to his room.

"You'll have to face your feelings at some point, Jack." she called after him.

Jack just laughed as he walked into his room.

_Jack was standing in a classsroomclad in a t-shirt and jeans. Written on the board was the word 'Detention'. _

"_Wow, ok, elementary school flashback." Jack said putting a hand on the desk in front of him._

"_You've been a really bad boy." an unfamiliar Scottish accent said from behind him. He spun around to face a scantly-clad Merida. She was wearing a white button up shirt that had three buttons unbuttoned revealing her cleavage, but still covering her. She had on a tight black pencil skirt with black tights and black stiletto heels. Her usually unruly red curls were tied back into a tight bun and she had glasses on the tip of her nose a ruler in her hands._

"_Merida?!" Jack said his eyes traveling her up and down. His eyes were wide as she pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow smacking the ruler on one of her hands._

"_Sit." she commanded when he didn't comply she smacked the ruler against her hand again harder this time."Sit." she spat out this time he at at the desk in front of him. "Now, Mr. Overland you've been very bad."_

"_What did I do?" he said as she walked in front of his desk. _

"_Did I say you could talk?" she said slamming the ruler against the desk._

"_N-no."_

"_Right, so don't" She said standing up straight again."You need to be punished." _

"_Punished?" _

"_What did I say about you talking?" she said bending over to look him right in the eye. He could see right down her shirt._

"_Don't?" he gulped. _

"_Correct, now you won't be needing these, now." she said walking behind him holding the fabric of his t-shirt in between her thumb and forefinger before they disappeared. _

"_What the-" Jack said quickly placing his hands over his crotch. Merida gripped his chin in her hand and kissed him roughly. _

"_No talking." she said when she pulled back. Jack sat there stunned silent. "Stand up." she commanded and he did as he was told standing deftly keeping his hands over his crotch still."Turn around." she said and he raised his eyebrows in question. "Turn around." she said slapping the ruler on her hand for emphasis. His eyes widened in realization, but he turned around as she began to smack his ass over and over until it was red. _

"_Turn back around." she said once she was done. He did as he was told and turned around to look at her. She began to unbutton the other buttons of her shirt, she took her shirt out of her skirt and let it hang open. "Touch me." she said setting down the ruler. _

"_What?" he said to afraid to remove his hands from his already hard dick. _

"_Touch. Me." she repeated moving closer and removing his hands from his crotch and holding them over her breasts, in the same black bra he first saw her in this morning. He had a burst of confidence and placed his hands on top of her breast cupping them in his palms. He found they were the perfect size. _

_She moaned as he squeezed her breasts. She placed her hands on his chest and began to stroke his chest making him squirm. He took one hand off her breasts ad to her back unclasping her bra and tore it off. His lips attached themselves to her right breast the heat of his mouth making her moan. Merida's hands went into his white hair and held him in place. His left hand still massaged her other breast while his other hand began to travel down her body stroking her hip. _

"_Uhhh." Merida moaned moving them backward so she could sit on top of one of the desks. She spread her legs and he pushed her skirt up letting his hand rest on her thigh. He looked up at her face to see her eyes scrunched up and she was biting her lip. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Merida held his face and brought him up to look her straight in the eye. She took off her glass and then reached up to her hair taking it out of the bun. Her red curls cascaded down her shoulders and a few fell in front of her face, her eyes never left his. He swore at that point she was the sexiest woman he'd ever laid eyes on. _

_She reached down in between them and gripped his erection, he moaned as she stroked him. "Fuck me." she whispered in his ear. He gripped her tights and he was about to tear them off of her when she began to beep._

"Oh shit." Jack said as he jolted up right in bed. He'd just had a sex dream about one of his best friends and the tent pitched in his covers indicated how much he'd enjoyed the dream. "Ugh." he groaned looking down at his erection tiredly. He needed to get rid of his 'problem' before going to his first class.

He tore the blanket off of him and took off his pants. He grabbed a few tissues from the box on his bedside table. He gripped his erection images of Merida in the sexy teacher's outfit popping into his mind. He began to stroke himself up and down, he imagined it was Merida's hand just like in the dream. Soon he was approaching his climax as he kept seeing images of Merida whimpering underneath him as he did unspeakable things to her.

He grabbed the tissues as he came making sure to catch it all in the tissues. He scrunched them up in a ball and threw them into the trash can. He pulled on his pants and stood up. He looked in his mirror and ran a hand threw his hair.

"You just came to the image of one of your best friends as a sexy teacher. Seeing her is going to be hard." he said to himself then chuckled a little. "Literally." he said getting ready for his class.


End file.
